


When Futures Don't Coincide

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Community: lover100, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Psychic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn really does have psychic visions...in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Futures Don't Coincide

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where this even came from. I just woke up and started writing it. It was going to be crack fic (in which Shawn sees the future when he has an orgasm) but it turned kinda angsty somehow... :/ Still, I think it's crack at heart. It's definitely un-betaed. All mistakes and incoherencies are my own.

Shawn Spencer first thinks he might be psychic two weeks after his eighteenth birthday. It isn't until he finds himself standing at the end of the driveway, watching his mother's car disappear around the corner, that the deja vu hits him, that he realizes he's seen this scene before.

He shrugs it off; blames it on the fact he's been watching his parents drift apart for _years_.

A week later, he's beating off in the shower when he sees the flash of himself in a hospital bed. He ignores it until the day the drunk driver collides with his motorcycle.

\---

Shawn's a bit embarrassed it takes him so long to figure out the pattern. But seriously, orgasmic psychic visions? They sound like a lousy plot device in a cheesy supernatural romance novel.

It doesn't change the fact that Shawn apparently has them.

He can't decide which are worse: the visions that come when he's flying solo, or the one's he gets when he's with a partner. His own future is usually boring, sometimes even depressing. But it hurts just as much, if not more, to see the future of whoever he's with and realize he's nowhere in it.

\---

By the time he's twenty-three, he's mostly learned to ignore the flashes of himself. He's never considered himself to be a fatalist, but he can't bring himself to try and change the future.

It's harder to ignore the visions he gets from others; to see them happy when he's so obviously absent. It makes it easy for him to give up on relationships. They're a waste of time and emotional investment and there are so many people out there just looking for one-night stands. He takes a particular interest in being the rebound guy, taking people at their lowest and seeing that one day they'll be happy again. He could probably make a lot of money if he started writing screenplays for chick flicks…

\---

As much as he tries, Shawn isn't always able to avoid falling into a relationship.

There's Cindy, the girl he meets his first week out of Santa Barbara and who he follows around for five states before he realizes that girl she's happy with in all his visions isn't actually her sister…

Then comes Tyler, the bartender in Cleveland who lets Shawn crash on his couch for a week and then in his bed for a month. Shawn knows early on that the guy's dream of moving to Paris is going to come true.

There's the couple he falls in love with one summer in Seattle: Charlie and June. Shawn's first drawn in by the prospect of kinky, threesome sexcapades, but he stays for the genuine love he finds between them. He spends two glorious months with them, loving them and letting them love him. Before Charlie even comes to him, to tell him he and June are moving back to Chicago and it'd probably be best if Shawn doesn't follow, Shawn knows he won't be with them forever. All his visions in their bed ever show him are a happy couple with two young children who look nothing at all like him.

He tries to tell himself _'At least they'll be happy,'_ but he still wonders why he never gets a happy vision for himself.

\---

He thinks he's found something in Abigail. When he's with her, all he sees is a flash of her in a wedding dress, a broad smile lighting up her whole face. It takes him a few months to realize it's not _their_ wedding she's dancing at. The man who twirls her across the dance floor looks at her like she's everything, at least, and Shawn consoles himself with the fact she doesn't end up with some creep.

\---

Things with Lassiter start out slow and Shawn blames the nature of their infrequent activities for why he only ever sees himself in his little visions. The more he follows Lassiter home, the more they do together, the more Shawn dismisses his own appearances in the flashes of the future.

Lassiter's on top of him, fucking him slowly toward orgasm as he fists Shawn's cock. It's good, it's alway _so_ good and Shawn reaches up to grab him, desperate to kiss the man as he comes.

 _He sees himself as an old man; not ancient-old, but retirement age, at least. He's smiling fondly at someone, looks ready to say something…_

Shawn's aware of the present again when Lassiter rolls off of him to flop down at his side. Neither man says anything as they both work to catch their breath. Shawn has no clue what's going through Lassiter's head, but his own mind is full of everything he's seen these past few months.

"I'm going to be with you the rest of my life," Shawn blurts out to the ceiling as it all comes together. He isn't fully sure he's said it out loud until he feels the body next to him suddenly tense.

"Spencer…" Lassiter begins, sounding slightly freaked out. Shawn turns his head to look at him.

"Don't worry, Lassie," he says with a smile he can't contain; a smile he knows he'll be smiling for _years_ to come. "The spirits have shown me our future and it looks _awesome_!"

/end


End file.
